The Ages of Digimon
by Salamon2
Summary: This story is actually FOUR STORIES IN ONE. The prologue for the first story is up. Also the stories will somewhere intertwine. Second Story: Two children are taken to a new world by a mysterious child
1. One Beginning

The Ages of Digimon  
  
First Prologue: One Beginning...  
  
By Salamon2  
  
Salamon: Your own made up Digimon Story... no characters from other stories...  
  
Salamon2: Maybe you... if you say it each chapter  
  
Salamon: SALAMON2 IS SO AWESOME, SALAMON2 IS REALLY NICE, And SALAMON2 DOESN'T OWN DIGIMON!!!  
  
Salamon2: You didn't need to say the first two...  
  
Salamon: -_-!! ============================================================================ ====  
  
Two Hazel eyes opened in a Dark Living room. No light came from anywhere, the shades were down on the windows, blocking out the bright Tokyo Lights from over in Shinjuku (I think that's how it's spelled. It's a district in Tokyo). Odaiba had been dark for hours for some strange reason, living in 1991 in Japan was about an equal standing with the United States of America, another strong nation on this world, which meant the same level of brightness of lights from advertisements. The woman sat up, her long black hair falling down to its normal length, she remembered how her Great-Great-Grandmother had told stories when Japan had stopped all foreigners from entering the country, and of brave dashing Samurai and Shogun. Her Great-Great-Grandmother had been born in 1845 and had lived in Edo (now Tokyo). Even as an old woman of 124 she had remembered and told her of seeing Commodore Perry, from the American Navy, march down the streets of Edo and take two letters, one from President Fillmore of the United States and another from Perry himself, to the Emperor, both had changed Japan. Her Great-Great-Grandmother had even always said "Changed... for the better or the worse?" after telling the story. Her Grandmother had died in 1969, when she was twelve, but that was the past. What had just awakened her? Oh yeah that annoying clock that her son had set for this time, why this time she'd never know.  
  
(I've checked the facts on the two letters, and they are true according to "Age of Optimism: 1803 - 1896, printed by Newsweek in, 1969) Kawaja rose from her sofa and walked through the Living Room and entered her son's room. Her five year old was asleep, his blond hair making him, he Lasho look like an angel, in the Darkness. She smiled at her sleeping son and headed off for her room. After sleeping through correcting sixth grade reports on an uncomfortable couch, she was ready for a nice long hibernation. And it was a good thing it was Christmas Vacation, otherwise she would be sitting down on the couch again to correct reports. She turned to head towards her comfortable bed.  
  
"Mommy..." said Lasho  
  
"Yes..." responded Kawaja turning around to face her baby  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Lasho his brown eyes warm and loving.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, everything's right..." said Kawaja smiling at her son and then walking away into her bedroom.  
  
"Night Mommy..." called out Lasho from his room across the hall  
  
Kawaja looked at her clock to see it was 2:27 AM and then she responded "Night Lasho" and she changed into her light blue nightgown, and lied down on her queen sized bed and looked on the empty right side as she covered herself with the covers. She lies down on the pillow and then fell asleep.  
  
Kawaja's dream was the best there ever could have been, or so it seemed.  
  
============================================================================ =======  
  
"DADDY!" cried out Lasho and a tall blond man picked up Lasho, they were in the park on a beautiful summer day.  
  
"Smile for the camera..." said Kawaja about to take the picture, and she pressed the button and the picture was taken. Lasho went to play with his friends over in the playground near the picnic.  
  
"Kawaja, are you sure we shouldn't tell him?" asked her husband  
  
"What are you talking about Hiroshi?" asked Kawaja curiously  
  
"About the baby..." said Hiroshi and Kawaja then realized she had forgotten to tell Lasho, and the baby was due in six months  
  
"How about now?" asked Kawaja  
  
"Sure, LASHO!" cried out Hiroshi and Lasho came immediately from the playground.  
  
"Yes?" asked Lasho  
  
"Mommy has something to tell you..." said Hiroshi  
  
"Yes Mommy?" asked Lasho his face with great concern  
  
"You see Lasho... we're... we are going to have a baby..." said Kawaja  
  
"You mean I might have a baby sister!" cried Lasho with glee  
  
"Or a baby brother..." said Hiroshi and Lasho's glee faded  
  
"Why not a baby brother?" asked Kawaja  
  
"Black..." said Lasho and he left  
  
"That wasn't like Lasho... I'm sure that he'll like the little fellow when he comes..." said Hiroshi opening the picnic basket  
  
"But what if it's a girl..." asked Kawaja  
  
But before Hiroshi could answer a shot rang out and a second later her husband fell to the ground with a bullet hole on his right side or his head.  
  
"NO HIROSHI!" cried out Kawaja  
  
"MOMMY! DADDY!" cried out Lasho from the playground as it was stormed by mothers to protect their children  
  
Lasho ran to his Mom and saw his Dad and started to cry on his Mom's shoulder.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried out Kawaja  
  
============================================================================ =====  
  
"NO!" cried out Kawaja in real life  
  
"MOMMY!" cried out Lasho from the bottom of the bed  
  
"What's wrong Lasho?" asked Kawaja  
  
"You've been tossing and turning for the last three minutes..." said Lasho, and Kawaja looked at the clock to see it was eight in the morning  
  
"Lasho, do you remember when I told you we were going to have a baby?" asked Kawaja  
  
"Last July, the day, Daddy died..." sniffed Lasho as a tear fell down his cheek  
  
"Well I want to tell you where the baby is right now..." said Kawaja  
  
"Where?" asked Lasho with curiosity but he still had a few tears heading down his cheek.  
  
"Here..." said Kawaja putting her hand on her enlarged stomach  
  
"How did the baby get there?" asked Lasho  
  
"That's something I'll tell you when you're older" said Kawaja  
  
"When is the baby going to come?" asked Lasho  
  
"Right around your birthday... February 12th two days before yours" said Kawaja smiling  
  
"The Balance..." said Lasho with a serious tone in his voice which scared Kawaja  
  
"What was that Lasho?" asked Kawaja  
  
Lasho went silent and was happy-go-lucky the rest of the day.  
  
Two Months later: February 15th 1992, 10:34 PM  
  
"Mommy, why hasn't the baby come?" asked Lasho  
  
"The baby will come when she's ready..." said Kawaja tucking in her son  
  
Lasho fell asleep and Kawaja closed his door and went to bed herself, and about five minutes later a scream emitted from Lasho's bedroom, Kawaja popped up as fast as any pregnant woman could and tried to open the door and found it was locked.  
  
"OH GOD!" cried out Kawaja as all of a sudden pain shot through her body, and she fell to the ground in labor.  
  
An hour later...  
  
"Well, she said she heard a scream from inside the child's room, and tried to open it and found it locked and then went into Labor..." said a female police officer to a male officer.  
  
"Well, she gave birth to a baby boy, but why would someone want to kill this boy, from what I've heard there are no threats towards him or complaints about yelling before that one scream" said the male police officer  
  
"If there was only one scream that would indicate that someone was in the room when it happened. Also her fingerprints are all over the door, proving her alibi, and plus he screamed for his mom, according to neighbors" said the female police officer'  
  
"MAM! The killer left a note!" shouted another officer and they entered the door to the boy's room which was finally opened.  
  
"WHAT IS IT!" cried Kawaja holding the boy in her arms on the couch, blood all over the hallway.  
  
"All it says is, you are me, I am you... Who am I??" said the female police officer  
  
"Chief, the boy's body has been located!" cried another voice in the doorway. The female officer followed after the officer and Kawaja was instructed to come to the boy's bedroom.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" cried Kawaja when she looked out her son's window  
  
"I want medical back up immediately!" said the chief into her CB radio  
  
"Mam, the boy's dead..." said the male officer and the two walked away and the sound of an ambulance is heard in the background. On the ground lies Lasho in white long pajamas and when the camera gets a good look at his head a sudden thumping is heard, faint at first but slowly getting stronger.  
  
"Thump... da Thump... Thump da Thump da... Thump da Thump da... Thump da Thump da... Thump da Thump da... Thump da Thump da... Thump da Thump da... Thump da Thump da... Thump" and suddenly at the last mysterious thump the boy's eyes opened and a red glow was emitted from them. And with another thump the boy was gone, just leaving a large puddle of blood in the street.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Next Time: Second Prologue: Another Beginning...  
  
===========================================================================  
  
Salamon2: Okay, I think that was, good. I know don't say it, Digimon haven't appeared yet.  
  
Salamon: DIGIMON HAVEN'T APPEARED YET! HOW CAN IT BE THE AGE OF DIGIMON WITHOUT DIGIMON IN THE BEGINNING?!  
  
Salamon2: It's one prologue... one part of a story; really I have planned for this story to be actually three stories in one. One Taking place in 1991, another in 2004, and the last one taking place in1858. But the chapters will be alternating, to keep interest going around, and keeping cliffhangers at a sustaining rate. This is the first time I've tried this.  
  
Salamon: Yeah, the first and I hope the last, because I'll kill myself because of the Cliffhangers!  
  
Salamon2: Before I post out a chapter for each story I will have written at least one other story's same chapter. Example: Story #1's Prologue will not be published till I'm finished with Story #2's Prologue. And I won't Publish Story #2's Prologue till I'm done with Story #3's Prologue. So I have backups in case I can't get an idea for another so I can at least publish the other before reviewers kill me.  
  
Salamon: Somewhat reasonable... 


	2. Another Beginning

The Ages of Digimon  
  
Second Prologue: Another Beginning...  
  
By Salamon2  
  
Salamon: Your own made up Digimon Story... no characters from other stories...  
  
Salamon2: Maybe you... if you say it each chapter  
  
Salamon: SALAMON2 IS SO AWESOME, SALAMON2 IS REALLY NICE, And SALAMON2 DOESN'T OWN DIGIMON!!!  
  
Salamon2: You didn't need to say the first two...  
  
Salamon: -_-!!  
  
Salamon2: Also there will be some kind of interaction between the stories, that's all I'm saying. As well as I've added a fourth story so to anyone confused with what I said at the end of the last chapter, I added another Story after I had typed it since I was having trouble setting dates but the Dates are now final, here they are:  
  
Story 1: 1991 Story 2: 2004 Story 3: 1858 Story 4: 1905 ============================================================================ ====  
  
Two Hazel eyes opened, and immediately their owner shot up into a sitting position. That was not the first time that dream had come about his older brother's disappearance. He had tried to tell his aging mom, but she would not hear his dream. Her new husband had somewhat blinded her from his needs, always. Why call him a father, he wasn't really one, the man had pretended all these years to be a good father, even when his mother had dated him, the man pretended to like children, but when she was late from getting home, the man would be nasty to him.  
  
'What kind of Father is that?' thought Janakji (pronounced Jah-nak-gee, also the other character's names are pronounced as follows: Lasho - Lay- show, Kawaja - Kah-wah-jsa, Hiroshi - He-row-shee, Maneroka - Mah-nair-oh- ka, Tenoran - Tah-nor-an)  
  
"Janakji!" shouted a young voice from across the room  
  
"What is it Mana?" asked Janakji to his younger sibling (A/N: Mana is Maneroka's nickname, pronounced Mah-na)  
  
"I had a nightmare..." said his younger sibling Mana who had beautiful blue eyes, she jumped into his bed and he hugged her.  
  
"What was it about?" asked Janakji concernedly, he looked at the clock to see it was 2:27 AM.  
  
"It was about Mommy... and Lasho... and... and your birth..." she said in a serious tone that seemed to almost scare Janakji  
  
"You had, the same dream I had..." said Janakji in almost a scared tone  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Mana  
  
"I have no idea..." said Janakji  
  
All of a sudden a thump was heard in their closet and Mana became even more scared, after all she was only seven. Her thirteen year old brother got up off of his bed and slowly walked towards the bed, he saw his sister shivering on the bed with fright, standing on her feet and reaching her 3'1" height. His four foot seven inch self shivering as he nervously reached out for the door knob. Suddenly the door burst open and out pooped a blond five-year-old, also in his pajamas he looked around the room, and then saw Maneroka. Janakji was tossed to the other side of the room and he hit his head against the wall.  
  
"Keep it down in there... you kids are supposed to be asleep!" shouted their mom from the next room  
  
"The... the... balance..." said the boy who seemed to have trouble speaking, and he jumped onto Janakji's bed and pulled Mana towards the closet  
  
"Why are you doing this!" shouted Mana  
  
"You... you... fix balance..." said the boy still having trouble talking  
  
"What about Janakji! I'm not going anywhere without him!" said Man putting her heels into the ground but surprisingly the younger boy was able to drag her with ease.  
  
"He's.... he's too... old" said the boy (A/N: He'll have trouble speaking always from here on unless I say different)  
  
"What do you mean he's too old... he's thirteen!" cried out Mana, as they approached the closet door.  
  
"Let go of my sister!" cried Janakji as he ran towards them and all of a sudden Mana found herself being pulled on one arm by the five year old who was two years younger and really strong and her strong older brother.  
  
"GO TO SLEEP!" cried their 'father from the next room  
  
"OWW!" cried Mana as her arms started to hurt from being stretched too much but Janakji found he couldn't hold on any longer and the younger boy won but the let go of Janakji sent Mana and the boy flying into the closet, but surprisingly to Janakji there was no thump.  
  
"JANAKJI! STOP TORTURING YOUR LITTLE SISTER!" cried Kawaja from the next room  
  
He went to his closet door and looked down to see a green field with beautiful flowers scattered throughout it. He saw his sister and the boy laying on the grass, the boy staring at Janakji and Mana was unconscious. Janakji braced himself for entering it but found glass was over the opening.  
  
"LET ME IN THERE! MY SISTER IS UNCONSCIOUS! PLEASE LET ME IN THERE!" cried Janakji  
  
==========================  
  
In the next room  
  
==========================  
  
"Kawa darling I'm going to check on the kids... it sounds like Janakji just threw Mana across the room again...  
  
"Alright Tenoran, but don't be too harsh on the boy..." said Kawaja as her husband got up and walked down the hallway knowing to grab his belt before leaving his room. He closed the door and snapped it twice to get ready for when the time would come.  
  
==========================  
  
In Janakji's room  
  
==========================  
  
The boy asked if he was willing to pay the price, emotionlessly.  
  
Janakji didn't really hear the question but shouted "JUST LET ME IN THERE! I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES!" and all of a sudden Janakji was surrounded by a white light that came from the boy and Mana and then he felt a weird feeling and he fell where the glass had been and he looked up to see his closet, and a trap door that was sky colored except the handle, and it shut immediately as Janakji heard his 'father' call for him. He looked over at his sister, for some reason she was now wearing what she usually wore instead of her pajamas. She wore a lavender tank top and a plaid lavender and white skirt down a little past her knees. White tennis shoes were on her feet as well as white socks. And he noticed a lavender tear dropped shaped thing with a screen and two buttons that fit around her neck on a necklace string.  
  
"Mana... wake up..." said Janakji, and that's when he noticed that his voice seemed a little higher than usual, he looked down at himself, to see that he now looked like he was six years old, he wore what he usually wore back then, a yellow short sleeved shirt, and blue jean shorts, he had black keds on and white socks, he also noticed a teardrop shaped thing around his neck only it was a dark blue, but not navy blue. He looked at the boy speechless to notice that the boy wasn't a boy anymore, in fact there sat an eighteen year old staring at him, smiling somewhat. He wore jeans and a long sleeved red shirt, he wore black sneakers and his blond hair was really messy. He had a watch on his left wrist and had a white tear drop thing around his neck.  
  
"I guess you'll want me to explain everything..." said the eighteen year old with perfect diction and everything, but Janakji fainted before he could respond. And with unconsciousness came a strange dream.  
  
==========================  
  
Janakji's dream  
  
==========================  
  
"You know the balance has arrived sire..." said a black snake  
  
"Yes Slithermon... as well as warrior, but they will be of no threat to me... at least not until the angel and the two have joined the fight... my empire has lasted for one hundred and fifty years, and no one, not Digimon nor human, nor Shifter shall stop me... ever!" said a dark figure who petted the snake as he laughed and laughed. Slithermon then starred at his owners' black D-shifter, and saw that three dots were blinking, one white, one blue, and one lavender.  
  
==========================  
  
The dream fades into blackness until another pops up  
  
==========================  
  
"I know only that my son, Lasho, was murdered and I want to know who the killer was!" cried Janakji's mother who seemed younger  
  
"Don't you have another son?" asked Tenoran who also seemed younger, his blond hair seemed longer and blue eyes less cold.  
  
"Yes... Janakji... oh he's a dear... he never cries, he only did when he came into the world... oh, I'd do anything for him... he's so lovable too... he's only two years old and yet he seems to sense things, especially when I'm sad. He hugs me... or as high as he can reach, which are my legs right now... he is so precious... I want nothing bad to ever happen to him..." said Kawaja  
  
"What if I was to say I could make that last line come true..." said Tenoran  
  
"What do you mean by that..." asked Kawaja  
  
==========================  
  
The dream fades into blackness until another pops up  
  
==========================  
  
"Mommy... is that the American?" asked a nine year old girl in a simple light blue kimono to her mother who was wearing a pink one. They stood in a crowd as several men in dark blue uniforms marched down Edo's streets.  
  
"Yes... that's Commodore Perry from the United States... word has it he has two letters for the Emperor..." said the girl's mother  
  
"But the emperor is in Kyoto..." said the girl  
  
"He will find that out dear... look he's going to Yokohama... to see the Imperial Commissioners..." said the mother as the group of men marched farther out of Edo towards Yokohama, a one day walk, their flags flying high, two flags had stars and strips and the third just blue with white stars.  
  
==========================  
  
The dream fades into blackness until another pops up  
  
==========================  
  
"The Meiji oligarchy has really improved Japan, I mean when Perry met the Imperial officials at Yokohama, one of his letters threatened that the United States would take over Japan, but now since we have won against those Russians, it seems we have nothing to fear ever again!" said a twelve year old girl, dressed how rich girls would dress in the early 1900's.  
  
"Yes, Japan has been an example for all of Asia... and you young lady if you ever want a husband when you're older should keep your thoughts and opinions to yourself" said an older man  
  
"Yes Grandfather..." said the girl bowing respectfully  
  
"We also have a surprise for you..." said the old man handing her six tickets.  
  
"Grandfather... these are tickets for cruises... from Tokyo to Cape Town... from Cape Town to Southampton, to New York... from San Francisco, back to Tokyo... Grandfather, there are only rooms for two on each cruise..." said the girl  
  
"Mejia that extra person is whoever you want... you can even bring that friend of yours... what's his name again?" asked her Grandfather  
  
"Janakhi..." said Mejia ==========================  
  
The dream fades into blackness  
  
==========================  
  
  
  
"JANAKJI!" cried Mana as he felt himself being shaken.  
  
"What!" cried Janakji, his normal voice emitted from his voice and he opened his eyes to see he was still in the field and he was still six years old but instead of an eighteen year old there sat the five year old in blue pajamas, and he was barefoot he starred at Mana and Janakji, his blue eyes piercing and the sun reflecting on his white teardrop shaped thing around his neck.  
  
"What did you do to Janakji..." asked Mana  
  
"He... he... wanted to... to come" said the boy emotionlessly and then suddenly he jumped up and ran down the hill and into the forest  
  
"Wait up!" cried Mana  
  
"Mana, we don't even know who he is... Wait up!" cried the six-year-old his legs shorter than his sister's in his present form. After running for a long time he came to a clearing and there was Mana and the boy. The boy smiled at Mana and pointed to a white creature then at her hands.  
  
"What do you want me to touch her?" asked Mana and the boy nodded and she touched the puppy like digimon's head and the boy pressed the top button on her tear drop thing and she glowed a lavender color.  
  
"STOP MANA!" cried Janakji, to late to shout and when the light subsided another white creature layed on the ground.  
  
===================  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
============================================================================ ==== Salamon2: Okay, I think I attracted attention now...  
  
Salamon: yeah... your summery actually was a lot nicer this time...  
  
Salamon2: Be Quiet!  
  
Salamon: Was I that puppy creature??  
  
Salamon2: You'll find out when I write the first chapter to this...  
  
Salamon: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE CLIFF HANGERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
